


Ice Cream Sandwiches

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Gerard, scooping ice cream from between the two plates of cookie with his tongue, before it retreated back into his mouth, tasting the cream, then darting back out to lick at his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sandwiches

Frank was 14 years old when he discovered he was attracted to boys.

 

Or, more specifically, his best friend, Gerard.

 

The two boys had planned to have a sleepover at Franks house on a Saturday, wanting to spend part of the weekend together. Frank always thought it was weird for Gerard; he was 16, and hanging out with a freshman. That freshman just happened to be his best friend, but Gerard didn’t seem to care about Franks age.

 

Frank practically bounced off of the couch when he heard the knock on his front door. He opened it, and beamed at Gerard, who just beamed right back. “Hey, Frankie. Got any plans for tonight?”

 

Frank nodded, rushing back inside the house, as Gerard kicked off his shoes, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I was thinking Dawn of the Dead, and possibly all of Star Wars, if we’ve got the time,” Frank said, pulling the movies out of their place on the rickety shelf, and plopping them clumsily on the coffee table.

 

Gerard nodded, looking at the assortment of movies. “Definitely,” he said, nearly sprawling out on the couch, just making himself at home, like usual. Frank didn’t mind. His house was like Gerards second home.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Frank asked, moving to the kitchen. Gerard made a short thoughtful noise, before calling back. “What ‘a ya got?”

 

“Uh,” Frank opened his fridge. “Fruit, but that’s no fun,” he heard Gerard snort from the other room, muttering a ‘duh’. Frank opened the freezer next, and smiled. “We’ve got ice cream sandwiches!”

 

He heard Gerard squeal a bit in delight. “Yes, puh-lease!” he yelled, so Frank grabbed two of the bars, securely wrapped in a plain white foil. He closed the freezer door, and went back to the couch. He threw Gerard one of the frozen treats, before taking Dawn of the Dead, turning on the T.V. and popping the disc in the DVD player.

 

Frank sat next to Gerard on the couch- that was torn in a couple spots, but was still useful, and extremely comfortable. He ripped open the blank packaging that hid the delicious snack, setting the wrapper bits on the table. He was about to take a bite of the sandwich, but when he looked over at Gerard, he nearly dropped it.

 

There was Gerard, scooping ice cream from between the two plates of cookie with his tongue, before it retreated back into his mouth, tasting the cream, then darting back out to lick at his lips. He didn’t stop there, as he turned the sandwich, repeating the action on the other side.

 

Frank felt something tug inside his stomach that he had never felt before, and it startled him a little. He just kept watching Gerards _mouth,_ and he couldn’t find the will power to look away.

 

Gerard turned his head, and made a weird face at his best friend. “Uh. Frank?” he asked, taking a small bite of his sandwich. Frank met his eyes, and gulped. “Yes?” he almost squeaked.

 

“Dude. Are you okay?” Gerard asked, totally fucking _irrelevant_ to what he was doing to Frank, as he licked at the ice cream that was about to drip onto his pants.

 

Frank nearly screamed when he felt something twitch in his pants, and he avoided looking down. He didn’t know what was happening to himself. He had never experienced something like this. Sure, he had woken up some mornings with a boner, but it was always natural, and it always went away after a bit. This was so much _different._ It was just happening on its own, and Frank was experiencing it while he was _awake._

 

“I- Yeah! I’m fine,” Frank nodded a little frantically, taking a bite of his own sandwich to refrain from dropping it, or saying something utterly stupid that he would totally regret.

 

Gerard gave him an over-the-top skeptical look, biting into his sandwich. He hummed a little, averting his eyes back to the screen, and Frank was so relieved at the small action.

 

He kept switching his gaze to the T.V. then back to Gerard, and he cursed himself for doing so, catching Gerard licking away any ice cream that was melting, before it made a mess of his shirt.

 

Frank felt constricted in his skinny jeans, and he had no idea that it could get so crammed down there. He risked looking down, and sure enough, there was a tiny tent at the front of his pants. His eyes widened, and he held in a gasp, looking around for a pillow, or something similar to cover his problem.

 

Gerard looked over at him. “Seriously, Frank, what has got you so fuckin’ jumpy all of a sudden?” he asked, rolling his eyes a bit as Frank jumped again.

 

“Nothing! It’s nothing, really,” Frank fought, wanting to get up and get the hell out of the situation. But, he didn’t want to risk Gerard seeing the fucking pole in his pants. He bit his lip, and turned his gaze to the movie. He took another bite of his ice cream, trying to concentrate on the movie the best he could, until he heard Gerard make a ‘huh’ sound.

 

Frank looked over, and put a hand up to his mouth when he saw where Gerards eyes were. They were just staring at his crotch, and Frank felt his cheeks heating up. “Oh my god,” he muttered, getting up unsteadily, and rushing into the kitchen. He threw his ice cream sandwich out, muttering to himself. “It’s all your fault,” he told the trashed sandwich.

 

Frank completely froze when he heard footsteps move into the kitchen, Gerards voice following shortly after. “What’s the matter, Frankie?” he asked, leaning against the counter. Frank looked up at him, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Gerards tongue lapping over more of the ice cream. 

 

“Stop that,” Frank whispered, meeting Gerards eyes. “Please,”

 

Gerard smirked a little. “Why?” he flattened his tongue against one side of the sandwich, before it flicked up, catching some cream.

 

Frank was screaming and wailing on the inside, just wanting Gerard to stop, but keep going at the same time. “Gerard, stop,” he begged, but his voice was weak.

 

Gerard stepped forward, quickly throwing his sandwich in the trash as well, before turning to Frank, causing the shorter male to back up. “Gerard, what the-” 

 

Frank was cut short by Gerard grabbing the back of his head, and pushing their lips together.

 

Just like that, Franks first kiss was taken.

 

Franks arms fell to his sides, as Gerards lips moved against his own unmoving ones. Gerard pulled away a bit. “Kiss me, dammit,” he said quietly. Frank gulped. “I don’t-”

 

But Gerards lips were back on Franks, and Frank didn’t know what to do, so he hesitantly moved them with Gerards, and _wow._

 

That was the only word Frank could describe it with. He soon found himself pressing closer to Gerard, and shot a hand up to grip his shoulder.

 

Gerard wrapped his arms around Franks waist, rubbing their hips together, and Frank _moaned,_ the noise completely foreign to him. He was surprised at himself, and was pressing into Gerard almost involuntarily, asking himself what was happening.

 

Gerard pulled away after a moment, leaving Frank breathless. They stared at each other, something unreadable in both of their eyes.

 

“Well,” Gerard started, kissing him once more. “Aren’t I glad you had those ice cream sandwiches,”


End file.
